No Doubt & No Judge
by XxLightningxX
Summary: La fanfic sera découper en plusieurs affaires.La SPR reçoit une demande d'une lycéenne qui leur demande de l'aider à retrouver des élèves disparus ainsi que l'aider à trouver ce qui se trame dans le vieux bâtiment inutilisés de son lycée.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première fanfiction, donc le couple principal ça sera NaruxMai. Donc ce sera une fanfiction comportant plusieurs enquêtes donc le synopsis de la première:

La S.P.R reçoit une demande d'une jeune star pour retrouver des élèves disparus de son lycée et pour l'aider à trouver ce que cache un vieux bâtiments inutilisés qui servait autrefois d'orphelinat.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: File 01 part 1** :

**Mai:**

De par la fenêtre de la salle de cours, je regardais le ciel. Les nuages m'apaisaient. Ce jeudi-ci, il faisait particulièrement beau d'ailleurs. Les cours ne m'intéressaient pas. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, la sonnerie de fin de cours qui me permettrait enfin de gagner la S.P.R. Bien que je savais pertinemment que je serai accueillis par un Mai, tu es en retard. Du thé de mon patron dont j'étais éperdument amoureuse depuis bientôt 2 ans. Le ciel si bleu jusqu'à lors commença à se teinter de gris. Il allait bientôt pleuvoir. J'avais bien fais de prendre mon parapluie.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il commença à pleuvoir. Je me hâta de quitter le lycée. Bien que je sois habitué à ses réprimandes concernant mes retards, j'essayais toujours (bien que cela n'ait à ce jours jamais marché) de ne pas être en retard. J'ai toujours aimé la pluie, c'est si reposant. Je reconnais que je n'aime pas être mouillé par elle mais la regarder tomber si. Rien ne vaut un Tokyo sous la pluie! Quoique la neige aussi c'est beau. C'est en divaguant sur ça que je reconnue à quelque mètres de là une silhouette familière que je m'empressais d'appeler :

-Yasuhara-san!criais-je.

Il se tourna vers moi et s'empressa de me rejoindre. Osamu Yasuhara, en première année de droit à Todai. Il n'a pas de pouvoir que se soit ESP ou PK mais il compense aisément ce manque par son intelligence et je dois dire qu'il joue très bien la comédie que des fois c'en est effrayant. Je l'abrita sous mon parapluie vu qu'il n'en avait pas et nous continuâmes de marcher vers la S.P.R. Une question me trottait dans la tête:

-Yasuhara-san,commençais-je, comment se fait-il que vous soyez là?

-Shibuya-san m'a appelé il y a de cela maintenant quelque heures, dit-il en souriant.

Naru l'avait appelé? Cela me faisait me sentir triste, jalouse. J'aimerai bien qu'il m'appelle moi aussi. Non Mai! Ressaisis-toi! Tu ne vas pas être jalouse de Yasuhara quand même! Naru c'est Naru si il appelle quelqu'un c'est par ce qu'il a une bonne raison.

- J'ai une autre question, pourquoi Naru t'a-t-il appelé?

-Il m'a appelé car il vient d'accepter une affaire et il a besoin d'aide, me répondit-il

Je me sentais soulagé de savoir que c'était pour une affaire. Et puis, j'aurais du le savoir. Naru est un bourreau de travail et si il devait appeler quelqu'un c'était forcément pour le travail. Je n'étais qu'une idiote. Nous continuâmes à marché en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à la S.P.R. Devant la S.P.R, alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la porte, je sentis une paire de bras ceinturant mes épaules.

-Bonjour Mai.

Ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne. Takigawa Houshou dit Bou-san. C'est un moine au cheveux long quoique quand je dis moine, je devrai plutôt dire moine à mi-temps car il est en fait bassiste professionnel dans un groupe qui marche plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Son nom de scène c'est Norio je crois.

-Je le savais que tu avais des tendances lolicon°!dit une voix féminine.

Je me dégagea de l'étreinte de Bou-san pour voir la personne qui venait de prendre la parole. Il se trouvait que c'était Ayako. Matsuzaki Ayako. C'est une miko. Elle et Bou-san se chamaille constamment. Je les soupçonne de s'apprécier plus que bien d'ailleurs. Tout les deux n'aiment pas perdre.

-Pas que parler avec vous me dérange, mais je pense que Shibuya-san ne serait pas content si nous perdions trop de temps en bavardage, déclara Yasuhara-san.

Je fis oui de la tête et ouvris la porte de la S.P.R et gagna rapidement la cuisine. Regardant furtivement ma montre, je remarqua que pour une fois, je n'étais pas en retard. Je me mis a préparer du thé noir. Si je ne me trompais pas, c'était le préféré de Naru. En gagnant le bureau de Naru, je vis Lin qui s'y rendait aussi. Koujo Lin. Un des personnages les plus énigmatique de la S.P.R hormis son nom et le fait qu'il n'aime pas les japonais, je ne savais rien de lui. Il ouvrit la porte et me laissa passer la première. Ce n'était certainement pas Naru qui ferait ça. En passant la porte, j'eus un mauvais pressentiment, j'ai été comme paralysé, je respirais de façon saccadé. D'après ce que j'arrivais à entendre de Masako, selon elle si je venais d'avoir un vertige c'était que l'affaire n'allait pas être un jeux d'enfant et que toujours selon elle il vaudrait mieux que Naru refuse l'affaire ce à quoi il lui sortit une réplique cinglante qui la fit taire. Hara Masako est une célèbre médium qui passe souvent à la télé. Elle aussi aime Naru. Bien que par moment elle peut se montrer excessivement agaçante, elle a un bon fond. Lin récupéra le plateau sur lequel se trouvait les tasses de thé et il m'aida à m'assoir sur un des deux canapés entre Bou-san et Ayako. Cette dernière passa un de ses bras dans mon dos et me chuchota de me calmer. J'arrivais peu à peu à respirer normalement.

-Puis-je relater les faits maintenant?

Cette voix de femme quand à elle ne me disait strictement rien. Je regarda dans la direction d'où provenait la voix mais, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je m'attendais bien à une femme mais pas aussi jeune, pas aussi, pas aussi.... je crois parfaite c'est le mot d'ailleurs j'avais l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu. Elle devait faire facilement 1m75, mince, une sublime et longue chevelure noire que des millions de filles seraient prête à se damner pour avoir les même. Ces yeux était cachés par une paire de lunettes de soleil violacés. Étrange.... avec la pluie qu'il y a dehors et les nuages gris pensais-je. Masako et Ayako aussi fixées notre cliente de la même façon que moi, surprises elles aussi. Les garçons(hormis Naru et Lin dont on ne pouvait obtenir aucune réaction ce qui ne m'étonnait pas), avait les joues légèrement empourprées, ça aurait était amusant si moi même je n'étais pas fascinée par cette fille. En plus, j'étais sure de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part....

-John ne vient pas?demanda la miko.

John Brown, c'est un exorciste australien. Gentil et toujours souriant, il ne fait pas vraiment son âge.

-Non mais il sera là demain, entama Naru de son ton neutre habituel, quand à vous, oui allez y Miya-san.

Naru.... surnom de Shibuya Kazuya, dont le narcissisme n'a d'égal que sa beauté. Je suis amoureuse de lui. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour tomber amoureuse de lui. Un soupir de la cliente orienta nos regards sur elle.

-Je ne supporte pas que l'on me vouvoie et je n'aime pas non être appelé Miya-san surtout avec un san derrière ça me vieillit. Après tout je ne suis qu'une simple lycéenne de 17 ans.

Je poussa un crie de stupéfaction. Je n'étais pas la seule surprise, seul Naru qui à mon avis devait lui aussi avoir l'habitude d'être pris pour quelqu'un de plus âgé ne l'était pas. Nous avions toute deux le même âge et nous étions si différente. Elle faisait si mature, si calme et si posé. En y regardant bien, ses vêtements faisaient uniforme. Une jupe plissée noire, un chemise blanche surplombé d'une veste sans bouton blanche maintenue par une cravate. Dire que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué....

-Et si nous en revenions à l'affaire?risqua Yasuhara ce qui coupa ce grand silence.

-Ce serait judicieux en effet,admit Miya en sortant des feuilles de son sac et en les faisant circulé, ceci est un plan°° basique de mon établissement, avec les détails indiqués dessus n'importe qui pourrait les comprendre. Au début, les phénomènes étranges, que je mentionnerai après, ne se produisait que au dessus de la ligne rose. Maintenant la limite est la ligne rouge. Les phénomènes, au début ce n'était que des possessions pacifique, c'était des enfants qui jouait au Kagome Kagome*. J'ai alors pratiqué des exorcismes....

-Des exorcismes?répéta Bou-san stupéfait.

-N'est ce pas ce que je viens de dire?

Elle ria puis sur ses lèvres naquit un petit sourire chaleureux. Naru, elle était une sorte de Naru au féminin(déjà rien que physiquement ils se ressemblaient beaucoup) mais en beaucoup plus sympathique. Cela me fit rire.

-Bou-san nous nous passerons de tes interruptions. Continuez,lui ordonna Naru.

Ce continuez, vu le caractère de Miya, je ne le sentais pas mais alors pas du tout. Elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à Naru pour simplement s'exécuter. J'eus un petit sourire en coin. Naru je crois que cette fois tu t'es trouvé un adversaire à ta hauteur.

-Étant donné que je suis vôtre cliente un s'il te plait serait de rigueur ne croyez vous pas?l'interrogea-t-elle amusé.

-Vu l'urgence de vôtre situation, mieux vaut se hâter alors oublions les formalités. Continuez.

-Urgence? Ne me fais pas rire darling.

Elle esquissa un sourire moqueur. Elle l'attendait, cette réplique de Naru j'en étais sure!

-Un cerveau aussi bête soit-il aurait pu comprendre que nous ne pourrions commencer avant demain de travailler donc jusqu'à demain nous avons amplement le temps.

Elle arqua un sourcil. Elle était entrain de se foutre de Naru? Mon instinct me disait que ce n'était pas ça. Alors que faisait-elle? A quoi bon titiller Naru sur un détails aussi minime? Même Naru n'aurait pas fait ça. En regardant Naru, je vis qu'il était lui même légèrement décontenancé mais contrairement à moi, il semblait savoir ce qu'elle attendait. J'avais beau admirer Miya depuis le début, sur ce coup là, j'avais réellement peur pour Naru. Son égo surdimensionné allait , pour sur en prendre un coup. Sans trop de raison valable, elle te montrait ses crocs et toi tu t'apprêtais à te jeter dans sa gueule. Tu n'as jamais étais très fin avec les gens et cette fois je sentais que ça allait te couter cher si personne ne te venais en aide.

**Naru :**

Elle voulait me tester. Elle et moi sommes plus ou moins semblable, les gens ne comprennent pas nos actes, nous avons une logique que l'on peut pas suivre facilement.

-Non que mon cerveau soit défectueux, mais j'avais pensé juste pensé que mon agence ferme dans exactement 1 heures,répliquai-je.

Qu'allez elle dire? Je ne pouvais tout de même pas perdre la face si facilement et fuir cette fille. Surtout pas devant Mai. C'est rageant de perdre la face, encore plus devant des connaissances et ne parlez même pas de la personne que l'on aime....

-Ce n'est pas deux mots qui font perdre une heures juste vôtre manque évident d'éducation.

Si ça avait été Bou-san à qui elle avait dit ça, il se serait surement empresser de la gifler mais je ne suis pas lui, j'ai un cerveau en état de marche. A peine avais-je ouvert la bouche que je vis Mai devant moi, le regard emplit d'inquiétude. Visiblement tout ça ne lui plaisait pas. Un cri de stupéfaction se fit entendre. Mai pivota ce qui me laissa entrevoir que ce cri venait de Matsuzaki-san qui tenait un magasine de mode dans ses mains.

-Je le savais! J'en étais sure !s'exclama Matsuzaki-san.

Au lieu de s'exclamait elle pourrait directement en venir au fait. De plus pourquoi hurler? C'était franchement agaçant.

-Sure de quoi?demanda le bonze.

-Cette fille! J'étais sure de l'avoir déjà vue, c'est l'égérie de la marque Bloody Night**! Misusawa Miyabi***! On la voit dans tout les magasines et elle est la chanteuse du groupe Switch Bunny** c'est impossible de ne pas la connaître enfin! Bien que le rock ne soit pas le type de musique que j'écoute, impossible de ne pas la connaître enfin!

-Moi qui pensais passé inaperçu...

-Switch Bunny!hurla Mai en allant se planter devant notre cliente et en lui enlevant ces lunettes, dévoilant ainsi ses yeux bleus. J'étais sure de vous avoir déjà vu! Je suis fan des Switch Bunny**!

-Je suis toute vos photos, interview et autre depuis plus d'un an! J'ai tout les produits de la gamme Bloody Night X** chez moi, ajouta Matsuzaki-san.

-Même moi qui ne suis pas parfum j'ai craqué pour Bloody Rose**...

Mai et Matsuzaki-san continuèrent de s'enthousiasmer pendant un bon moment. Même Masako participé de temps à autre et Bou-san parlait musique avec cette fille. Elle était si connu que ça? Tss de toute façon ça me donnait juste un une façon de lui répliquer.

-Une petite gamine gâtée à outrance, égoïste et de surcroit égocentrique n'a aucunement le droit de juger de mon comportement.

A ces mots son visage se crispa, elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux fins cachèrent son visage quelque seconde. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me sentais mal, j'avais l'impression que j'avais touché un points sensible. Quand elle releva son visage, ses traits doux s'étaient mués en une expression sadique. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas apprécié et elle allait me le faire regretter.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas une gamine pourrie gâtée, j'ai pas ce qui faut pour. De temps à autre j'aime écouter les conseils de mes amis surtout celui ci tu sais ma chérie, les mecs qui se permettent de d'insulter sans te connaître, ne les écoute pas, la lady que tu es ne dois pas se laisser influencer par les avis sans fondement de petit puceau frustré. Et toi tu en penses quoi?

Elle se leva et s'approcha de mon bureau. Elle voulait faire quoi? Me frapper même ainsi elle n'y penserait pas alors pourquoi venez-t-elle? Peu importe ce qu'elle voulait faire, Mai s'interposa entre elle et le bureau. Elle tremblotait. C'est quand elle était dans un état comme ça que j'avais le plus envie de la prendre dans mes bras je crois. Miyabi perdit alors son expression sadique pour une expression plus chaleureuse ce qui rassura Mai mais était-ce vraiment sincère? Elle s'inclina et déclara:

-Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dis.

-Et dire que je craignais pour la suite, dit Mai en portant ses mains à sa poitrine soulagé.

-Ne te fais pas d'idée trop vite Mai elle vient juste de jouer sur les mots. Je m'excuse, venant d'elle ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle veuille en réalité dire qu'elle s'excusait de ce qu'elle avait dit soit en plus simple et en moins de superflu pour toi Mai, ce ne sont pas des excuses envers moi pour ses propos tenus. Même ainsi, je doute que tu es compris, fis-je.

Le sourire de notre invité s'étira et elle se redressa. J'avais vu juste. Mai quand à elle d'après ce que je pouvais lire sur son visage, elle ne savait pas si elle devait m'en vouloir de l'avoir encore une fois enfoncé ou si elle devait s'inquiéter de ce qu'allait faire Miyabi. Elle s'inclina de nouveau, émit un soupir et reprit la parole:

-Excusez- moi. Je voulais juste savoir si vous étiez aussi intelligent qu'on le dit, mais votre dernière phrase était pour mon cas vraiment très mal placé. En tant que lady qui se veut poli et pour mon image, je vous prie de m'excuser.

-J'accepte vos excuse,entamais-je , et je m'excuse pour mes propos moi aussi.

Mieux valait s'arrêter là sur une sorte d'égalité, faire s'inquiéter Mai plus longtemps m'aurait vraiment fait mal au cœur je n'aimais pas la voir ainsi et je crois que si ça avait continué Lin s'en serait mêlé et elle serait parti. Ce n'est pas mon genre de lâcher une si bonne affaire

-Hoy!Hoy j'ai pas rêvé Naru-bou c'est excusé? Demanda Bou-san visiblement choqué.

-Oui, vous ne rêvez pas je trouve moi même cela choquant, lui répondis Masako.

-C'est une grande première!s'enthousiasma Yasuhara.

Et ils continuèrent de jacasser sur ça. Usant. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui s'excusait pour un rien, leur manque de logique était effarant. L'invité retourna s'asseoir et commença enfin après cette interruption inutile, à reprendre la suite de son récit:

-Bon comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, j'avais pratiqué des exorcismes mais les esprits se sont fait récurant. Au début je me suis dis que bon ce n'était pas trop grave vue qu'il ne faisait que jouer mais j'ai finis par me rendre compte que non....

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend tout en baissant son regard vers le sol quelque instants et elle repris:

-D'autre esprit adulte on finit par posséder des professeurs et ses esprit là sont très violent, après il y a aussi des esprits d'enfants qui sont devenus fou.

-Devenir fou ou violent c'est à dire?l'interrogea le moine.

Décidément il n'était pas bien futé. Même si je savais déjà tout, j'aurai aisément deviné.

-Je vais te répondre à sa place, pour devenir fou, c'est que les esprits des enfants on commencé à dire que des rituels allez avoir lieux et ceux là au lieu de jouer on commencé à attaquer des gens à coup de couteaux or d'habitude ils jouaient tous à des jeux comme le Kagome Kagome. Pour les esprits adulte, eux ils se mettaient à battre des gamins. J'espère que ma réponse aura été adéquate pour ton cerveau.

-Ah, je comprends mieux Naru-bou merci mais le j'espère que ma réponse aura été adéquate pour ton cerveau je m'en serai passé.

-Bon, je reprend pour éviter d'énerver à nouveau votre patron,commença-t-elle avant d'esquisser un sourire, je savais grâce au recherche que j'avais effectuer, que tout ces enfants provenaient de l'ancienne orphelinat et avec les membres du conseil....

-Membres du conseil?la coupa John.

-Ça c'est moi qui vais répondre! Elle parle surement du conseil des élèves et je pense que Miyabi doit en être la président, je ne la vois pas à un rôle de ...euh ... comment dire? Disons subalterne,lui répondit Mai.

-Mai restait à mes côtés développe ton intelligence à ce que je vois,me permis-je de dire.

Mai poussa un grognement de rage. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la taquiner ainsi quand l'occasion se présentait. Ce n'est certainement pas la meilleur façon de lui faire comprendre à quel points je tiens à elle mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

-Bon je reprend, donc on était au total sept et nous avions fait des binômes sauf moi qui était parti dans mon coin, je n'avais pas besoin d'aide. Et effectivement je n'en ai pas eu besoin le seul binôme à s'en être sorti est celui de mon adjoint Chika et voit en quelque sorte l'avenir mais en réalité c'est plus complexe que ça quand à Raimei elle se sert d'un procédé proche du mien. Enfin vous verrez ça demain. J'avais pourtant fais des charmes donc je me suis mise à penser qu'il y avait des personnes possédées dans le bâtiment de l'orphelinat mais je n'ai plus le droit d'accéder à l'orphelinat si je n'ai pas au moins dix personnes avec moi, c'est un ordre du proviseur qui depuis hier me tiens à l'œil. Le proviseur doit savoir quelque chose à propos de l'orphelinat après tout il était tenu par ses ancêtres mais il refuse de me dire quoique ce soit et je refuse d'impliquer d'autre élèves ne sachant se défendre donc je n'ai pas eu d'autre choix que de vous contacter. En principe tout les élèves portent un charme que j'ai moi même fait et depuis il n'y a plus de problèmes de possessions d'élèves le problème reste les élèves qui ont disparu depuis le début des apparitions et les professeurs qui croient que ses histoires de possessions sont des foutaises et qui de par ce fait ne portent pas de charmes. Soit d'après mes estimations une vingtaine de personnes. Ren et Raimei seront là demain d'ailleurs et j'espère que vous tous aussi.

-Je ne serais pas disponible demain, dit Masako.

Elle ne sera pas là demain pour me suivre tout le temps c'est un avantage.

-Comment va-t-on faire pour détecter les esprits?s'enquit la miko.

-Chika peut s'en charger et j'avoue ne pas être nulle dans ce domaine, répondit Miyabi.

Il l'a prenait pour qui? Rien que de la voir et de lui parler un peu pour comprendre qu'elle était extrêmement prévoyante. La laissant répondre aux questions des autres, je finis par contemplais Mai. Elle participait vivement à la conversation. Des fois j'aimerais être plus comme Bou-san pour pouvoir exprimer mes sentiments aussi facilement que lui.

-Yasuhara-san ne sait pas se défendre, il vaudrait mieux qu'il ne participe pas, dit Mai.

Je l'avais oublié lui, il était plutôt discret aujourd'hui. John appuya l'idée de Mai:

-C'est vrai que se serait mieux.

Ce à quoi Miyabi se contenta d'agiter l'index de sa main droite dans un va et vient incessant tout en faisait claquer sa langue contre ses dents.

-Il fera la liaison radio depuis l'internat. Je pense toujours à tout.

Elle sourit à nouveaux. Elle s'était mis tout les membres de la S.P.R ou presque de son côté facilement. Même Mai. Etais-je donc le seul à ne pas lui faire confiance?Je pensais que Lin ne serait pas comme tout les autre mais je me trompais. En regardant sa direction, je le vis lui aussi la fixé. Qu'avait-elle de si fascinant bon sang! Quoique, à bien y réfléchir Lin la fixait avec un air étrange....

**Lin:**

Déjà vu, oui je l'avais déjà vu. Tout comme Naru je ne regardais jamais la télévision ni n'écoutais la radio et puis j'avais l'impression de l'avoir vu il y a très longtemps, une dizaine d'année.... Mais où? Quand? Et surtout, pourquoi? Toute ses questions me mettaient mal à l'aise. J'avais envie de lui demander mais je n'ai jamais été très bon pour parler aux gens alors je préférais m'abstenir pour le moment.

-Quel est vôtre nom?

Elle se tenait devant moi. La voir de plus près, renforça ma pensée, je l'avais déjà vue. Je finis par lui répondre:

-Koujo Lin.

-Vous êtes chinois?m'interrogea-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

-Un problème avec le fait que je sois chinois? De toute façon l'avis d'un japonais....

Son rire me coupa et elle prit la parole:  
-Commençons par là. Misusawa Miyabi n'est pas mon vrai nom et je suis française. De plus je n'ai aucun problème avec le fait que vous soyez japonais.

Ma sensation de déjà vue se faisait de plus en plus forte, tout simplement horrible.

**Mai :**

Elle vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. En voyant que je la regardais, elle me sourit et je fis de même. Ce que j'aimerais être aussi belle!

-Koujo Lin,Koujo Lin, marmonna-elle

Je devais être la seule à l'avoir entendu marmonné. Elle avait l'air pensive. Je finis par orienter mon regard vers Naru qui s'apprêtait à prendre la parole:

-Demain à quel heure cela vous arrangerez que nous venions?

Naru était devenue polie et gentil avec elle ... Pourquoi? Ça me rendait encore plus jalouse d'elle. Elle sortir un agenda de son sac. Et arriva sur les pages d'aujourd'hui et demain. Je me pencha pour essayer de voir leur contenus mais elle se fit plus rapide que moi et mis son agenda entre nous deux en me souriant. Ce que je vis me stupéfia et je lui pris l'agenda des mains.

-Mais c'est pas possible! Tu dors quand? Ca fait depuis trois jours que même la nuit tu n'as pas de trou!m'exclamai-je en feuilletant les pages.

En regardant les autre(toujours sauf Naru dont on ne peut espérer de réactions) je vis qu'il était eux aussi surpris.

-Mais non!protesta la concernée tout en montrant divers endroits sur son agenda. Là, là,là et là puis ici aussi je peux dormis pendant les trajets en voiture soit pour en trois jours un total de deux heures et demis!

Nous nous sommes embrouillez quelque minutes puis elle conclut la dispute sur un poursuivons sinon il va râler. Nous sommes ensuite tous mis d'accords pour être à son lycée demain vers 19 heures. Je m'entendais plutôt bien avec Miyabi, bon d'accords, faut aussi avouer qu'elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde, cependant, j'étais la seule personne à avoir son numéro de portable ce qui dit enrager Ayako. En quittant la S.P.R, elle tint à me ramenez chez moi avec la voiture de son manager. Elle m'entraina vers la voiture de son manager. Son manager, qui l'attendait adosser à une voiture de marque étrangère noire,devait avoir l'âge de Bou-san mais il faisait beaucoup plus sérieux. Ils faisaient tout deux la même taille, et il avait plus ou la même couleur de cheveux sauf que son manager les avait plus cours et il avait aussi des lunettes.

-Une amie? Bon quoiqu'il en soit, je suis désolé mais Chika ne sera pas là

-Bah pas grave,dit elle en se tournant vers moi, tu le verras demain.

A peine eut-elle finis sa phrase qu'elle monta à l'arrière de la voiture en me disant de m'asseoir à côté d'elle. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la S.P.R elle parlait de façon moins soutenue, ça faisait plus jeune et je me sentais moins loin d'elle, ou plutôt plus proche d'elle. Tout compte fait bien que j'avais eu sorte de mauvais pressentiments, l'enquête n'allait peut être pas être si terrible que ça?

* * *

Notes:

° Abréviation de Lolita complex, ce sont les hommes qui ont une tendance à aimer des personnes plus jeune.

°° ..net/e21/ghostxhuntxfanfiction/pics/2812968614_ voilà pour le plan.  
*Le Kagome Kagome c'est un jeu pour enfant il y a un enfant au milieu d'un cercle on l'appelle Oni et les enfants en cercle autours tourne en chantant une chanson, si à la fin de la chanson l'Oni trouve le nom de la personne derrière lui, la personne dont il a trouvé le nom prend sa place sinon il continu  
**Inventé par moi  
***Elle n'existe pas cherchez pas X)

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 02:

Mai:

Mai :) Mai :)  
Si aujourd'hui tu pouvais venir avant  
Le râleur, le bonze et les autre  
Cela m'arrangerait ;)  
Miyabi

Elle m'avait envoyée cet email lors de ma pause de midi. Ça avait intensifié mon envie de quitter le lycée plus tôt, j'avais même, l'espace d'un instant songé à quitter mon établissement dès son message. Cependant, je m'y étais résignée bien vite: être boursière(donc mal aimé de certain prof) et sécher les cours ne faisait donc pas la paire. Si seulement l'affaire devait se dérouler un autre jour! Un jour je n'aurai eu que des matières littéraires et non cet interminable enfer des matières scientifiques. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour avoir en première heure SVT: dissection d'une sourit, seconde heure et troisième heure physique chimie, à mes yeux, ce cour n'est qu'un long flot de paroles incompréhensible de mon et un charabia total sur mon cahier. Et en dernière heure pour bien finir de m'achever, un sublimissime devoir surveillé de mathématique! Que je n'ai d'ailleurs pas du tout révisé. Hier soir, j'avais le choix entre parler Miyabi lors de ses pauses par email ou réviser. Le choix fut vite fait. Ainsi, cela allait faire prés de cinquante-cinq minutes que je priais pour ne pas avoir une mauvaise note et en même que cette foutue sonnerie sonne!

Lorsqu'elle retenti, c'est sans demander mon reste que je partis en courant vers le métro. D'ailleurs un peu plus et je manquais l'un des dernier train non bondé. Je pris une des dernières places assises sans faire attention à la personne à côtés. J' activa mon portable(en cours, suite à une mauvaise expérience je ne le gardais jamais allumé...) et je pus constaté que j'avais reçu un autre email de Miyabi.

Hey :D  
Je pense que tu as fais ce qu'il fallait  
Pour arriver en avance :)  
Tu risques de croiser Raimei dans le métro  
Ne tant fais pas, elle est sympa  
A l'entrée de mon lycée j'y ai envoyé  
Chika, tu verra en un clin d'œil qui sait,  
Il est plutôt excentrique et ça se voit....^^"  
Miyabi

Elle savait que j'allais venir plus tôt, c'est bien digne d'elle. Après tout elle est celle qui a fait s'excuser Naru.

_Ah zut!dit une voix féminine_

Je tourna ma tête vers la provenance de la voix: ma voisine. Ma voisine avait de long cheveux blond attachés avec un ruban noir en une couette en haut a droite de sa tête. Elle portait un uniforme blanc et semblait avoir mon âge à l'instar de Miyabi elle aussi était magnifique. Elle semblait passablement énervé un livre en main et le regard plongé vers le sol. Visiblement elle venait de faire tomber ce qui lui servait de marque pages. Je le ramassa de le lui ramasser et de lire ce qui était inscrit dessus:

_-Kurosaki ...Raimei,dis-je tout en lui rendant son marque pages improvisé.[/c_]

_-Merci beaucoup.... euh?_  
_  
-Taniyama Mai! lui répondis-je.  
_  
Raimei où avais-je donc entendu ce nom....

_-Miyabi!s' exclamons-nous en cœur._

_-Visiblement nous sommes aussi réactive l'une que l'autre,dit-elle en riant._

_-Ça c'est sur, en tout je suis contente de rencontrais des gens sympa dans le paranormal je m'attendais à des gens du style Lin ou Naru._

_-Naru pour narcissique c'est ça?_

_-Yep! Plus narcissique que lui je connais pas. Dans un certain sens il a de quoi se vanter..._.

_-Je vois, me coupa-t-elle, nous aussi on en a un narcissique qui a de quoi vanter on en as un. Tu le verras tout à l'heure. _

J'étais vraiment pas possible. Raimei est la bassiste des Switch Bunny ça faisait déjà deux fois en deux jours que j'avais une de mes idoles à mes côtés et que je ne la reconnaissais pas. En tout cas c'était agréable de parler avec elle, il n'y avait pas que côté réactivité du cerveau que nous nous ressemblions, question caractère on se ressemblait aussi énormément et cela me fit penser à quelque chose.

_-Dit Raimei, moi je suis on ne peut pas plus amoureuse de mon narcissique de patron et toi, l'es-tu de Chi_ka?

_-A mon grand regret oui. Je l'aime alors qu'il passe son temps à m'envoyer des piques. J'ai toujours envie de lui en foutre une mais il y a toujours eu quelqu'un pour me stopper enfin...Il y avait._

En finissant sa phrase elle détourna son regard vers le sol. Un regard triste, ses yeux brillaient comme si elle allait pleurer. Elle soupira puis secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour enfin me regardait de nouveaux avec un grand sourire.

_-Mai, Mai, Mai ma vieille, parle moi des autres qui vont venir._

_-Eh bien, il y a un moine à part Lin tout le monde l'appelle Bou-san. Lin lui c'est un assistant de Naru, il aime pas les japonais euh... il parle pas des masses et euh...ah oui il est chinois..._

_-Comme moi! me coupa-t-elle. Miyabi aussi a vécu quelque année là-bas._

_-Après, repris-je, il y a Ayako, c'est une miko un peu spécial mais très sympa en fait puis on a John un exorciste il est très gentil et il fait pas son âge on le croirait un peu plus jeune d'ailleurs. Masako ne viendra pas d'ailleurs..._

-Masako la p'tite mijaurée de la télé?me coupa-t-elle de nouveau. Elle je peux pas me l'encadrer! Avec ses grands air et ses mimiques niannian. Pff ce qu'elle peut me gonfler.

-Moi non plus je ne l'aime pas trop et en plus elle aime Naru et fait tout pour se l'accaparer. Puis pour finir il y a Naru....

-Tu me parleras de lui sur le chemin, je sens que pour lui ça va être long, je te parlerais de Chika aussi.

Sur ces mots, nous nous levèrent et je pus voir qu'elle deux chose dans son dos enveloppées de tissus. La largeur de leur contenus ne devaient faire que 2 ou 3 centimètre par contre de longueur devait approcher d'un mètre. Plutôt étrange comme bagage. Pendant les dix minutes de marches jusqu'à son nous parlèrent donc de Naru et de Chika. Et en fin de compte il avait une différence majeur de comportement :s'ils étaient tout deux narcissique,intelligent, beau et sur d'eux, l'un était un véritable coureur de jupon tandis que l'autre n'était visiblement pas très intéressé par l'autre sexe sans pour autant l'être pour le sien. Devant le lycée de Raimei, nous pûmes voir un petite attroupement de fille. Ce qui ne plus visiblement pas à mon amie, elle saisit alors l'une des deux étranges choses qu'elle avait dans le dos, en enleva le tissus ce qui révéla un katana en bois et elle se mit a se précipiter sur ce qui semblait être la cause du regroupement, un garçon avec des cheveux blanc sur le dessus et noir sur le dessous. Ce qui me fait penser à l'email de est plutôt excentrique et ça se voit... Pas de doute la dessus, cette personne qui subissait les assauts virulent de Raimei c'était Chika. Je le plaignais, Raimei c'était changée véritable furie. Pour limiter les dégâts, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de me mettre entre le katana en bois de la blonde qui manqua de peu de rencontrer ma tête et le pauvre Chika. Raimei remis son katana dans son tissus et se cria sur sa cible d' il y a quelque instant:

_-Toujours entrain de faire le mariole! Tu ne peux vraiment pas tant empêcher! La présidente t'avais demander d'attendre Mai au portail pour ensuite l'amener à son bureau et non pas de draguer tour ce qui bouge._

-Je peux très bien faire les deux en même temps, de plus ce sont ces filles qui sont venus me voir. J'y peux rien si je suis beau, intelligent et j'en passe. C'est comme toi, t'y peux rien si tu es forte en combat et que tu es dépourvus d'intelligence, se défendit-il.  
  
Ça ne donnait pas la même chose que quand c'était Naru. Je ne saurai pas dire ce qu'il y avait de différent par contre. Chika se tourna vers moi et me dit:

_-La présidente m'avait dit pour te trouver que tu étais petite aux cheveux châtain de surcroit très mignonne, et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec elle. Et moi comment m'a-t-elle donc décrit?_

-Elle m'a dit que je te trouverai du premier coup d'œil...

-Normal ma beauté se remarque vite, me coupa-t-il.

-En fait, repris-je, elle m'a dit que tu étais excentrique et que ça se voyait...

-Elle aurait du dire que tu ressemblais à une vache ça aurait été pareil,me coupa l'épéiste en riant.  
  
Je riais aussi sous le regard dépité de Chika. Dans un certain sens étant le seul représentant de la gente masculine ici présent, il n'avait aucun soutient. Le portable de Chika sonna, il venait de recevoir un email de Miyabi, il finit par dire après l'avoir lu qu'en parlant avec nous il avait complètement oublier de m'escorter au bureau de la présidente des élèves. Ce à quoi Raimei répliqua que un Et après c'est moi qui suis dénué de toute intelligence. Franchement, il faisait bien la paire tout les deux. Leur relation étrange me fit penser à celle de Ayako et Bou-san

Ils m'emmenèrent tout deux voir Miyabi. Chika par ce que pour lui c'était un ordre et Raimei soit disant pour éviter qu'il ne me fasse quoi que se soit. Je savais au fond de moi c'était pour passer du temps avec Chika.  
Dans l'enceinte du bâtiment principal, lorsque nous arrivâmes à l'étage du bureau, une mélodie au violon se fit entendre. Je l'avais déjà entendue quelque part, c'était un morceaux classique connue.

_-Je connais cet air je l'ai déjà entendue mais je n'arrive pas à identifié le morceau._

-C'est compréhensible que tu ne retrouves pas le nom, c'est la Toccata de Bach c'est un morceau pour orgues en fait mais maintenant on a des arrangement au violon dur à jouer mais jouable,me répondit Chika. C'est son morceau classique préférée.

-C'était celui de Haruka aussi...

Lorsque Raimei prononça le prénom Haruka son visage et celui de Chika s'assombrirent. Décidément il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux Miyabi et Haruka de pas très net mais vue l'expression de leur visage, je préférai ne pas poser de question sur le sujet.

Quand le morceau se finit net, mes deux accompagnateurs et moi reprîmes nôtre chemin vers le bureau du chef du conseil des élèves. En entrant dans son bureau nous trouvâmes Miyabi assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre faisant face à la porte en souriant. Mais, je savais par expérience qu'un sourire pouvait cacher une multitude de chose comme de la tristesse par exemple.......

Naru:

Il était 18 heures 50, Lin et moi étions arrivés en premier devant le portail du lycée de la cliente après nous, il y eut Yasuhara et John. Il ne manqué plus que Bou-san, Ayako et Mai. Pour Mai, qui n'était pas du genre à arriver en avance et Ayako qui était pire que Mai question retard je ne faisais aucun soucis. Le problème était que le moine qui lui était toujours très ponctuel n'était toujours pas là.

_-Désolé pour le retard! J'ai du aller chercher Ayako et le temps qu'elle se prépare .... Ah les femmes des fois je vous jure!_

-Comment ça Ah les femmes des fois je vous jure!

Je ne suivais déjà plus leur conversation, au lieu de m'inquiéter de la venue du bonze j'aurais du souhaiter qu'il arrive le plus tard possible. Leur disputes incessante entre lui et Matsuzaki-san étaient plus que pénible et la seule personne capable de les arrêter n'était toujours pas là.

Les bruits des pas d'une personne qui courrait vers le portail ainsi qu'une voix familière:

_-Vous êtes tous là! Tant mieux, Miyabi m'a demandé de vous amenez à l'ancien orphelinat et en même temps de déposer Yasuhara au pensionnat. D'ailleurs elle me charge de te dire que tu ne seras pas seul, elle a demandé à un élève du conseil des élèves de rester avec toi._

Mai était arrivée avant moi ? Et dire que lorsque c'est moi qui l'appel et qui lui dit de venir en vitesse elle est toujours en retard. Je le lui dis d'ailleurs, plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie que du reproche :

_-Dois-je conclure que Miyabi t'as demandé de venir en avance et que tu l'as écouté au contraire de ta réaction habituelle lorsque moi je te le demande?_

-Elle ne me l'a pas ordonné de façon sèche comme tu le fais elle me l'as proposé !me répondit Mai fulminante de rage.

Je la trouvais adorable, le visage écarlate et son poing serré certes elle avait plus des intentions belliqueuse vis à vis de mes propos mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la trouver mignonne comme ça.

Lorsqu'elle fut calmé par Bou-san, Mai nous guida vers les bâtiments qui nous préoccupés, visiblement nôtre cliente n'avait représentée sur son plan que les principaux bâtiments. Ils étaient tous récents, enfin tous.... Tous sauf ceux qui ce trouvais de l'autre côté de la forêt soit le pensionnat et le l'orphelinat.

Devant le pensionnat, quelqu'un attendait Yasuhara. Ce quelqu'un lui fit signe et tout deux entrèrent dans le bâtiments et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'orphelinat.

Une fois devant nous pûmes voir trois personnes :

-Nôtre cliente avec le même uniforme qu'hier.

-Un garçon dont les cheveux rappelaient allègrement une vache. Il portait visiblement l'uniforme masculin de l'établissement arrangé à sa façon. C'était surement le Chika dont parler Miyabi hier.

- Une fille blonde que Mai avait de suite rejoint. Elle ne portait pas d'uniforme mais une sorte de cycliste noir qui était surplombé d'un kimono bleu foncé sans manche qui lui arrivait mi cuisse. Elle portait aussi un katana dans son dos. Décidément je la voyais mieux en tant que samouraï dans une ère révolue que devant nous au XXI ème siècle.

Miyabi prit la parole et exposa son plan qui consistait à :  
1- Faire une rapide visite des lieux avec Mai.

2-La laisser avec John dans le hall pour veiller sur elle si elle fait des rêves.

3- Les autres inspecteront de façon plus approfondie les lieux.

Rez de chaussé :

Équipe chargée du couloir de gauche en partant du hall:  
Raimei et Chika.

Équipe chargée de celui de droite:  
Ayako et Bou-san.

Stage: Lin, Miyabi et moi.

4-Si ont trouve la clé du sous sol inspections du sous sol par Lin, Bou-san, Miyabi et moi.

Visiblement elle se s'attendait pas, tout comme moi à trouver quelque chose de réjouissant dans le sous sol et avaient choisis (tout comme je l'aurais fais )des membres n'ayant pas peur de retrouver des cadavres.

Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans la bâtisse, Miyabi nous donna à un membre de chaque équipe de quoi joindre Yasuhara qui ferait le lien entre chaque équipe. Pour mon équipe ce fut Lin qui contacterai Yasuhara.

Pendant la visite rapide des lieux j'eus l'impression que Mai allait s'écrouler de sommeil à chaque pas enfin elle se serait surement écrouler si John ne la retenait pas. Quand John se comporter de façon familière avec Mai cela ne me rendait pas vraiment jaloux. C'était surement par ce que je savais que venant de lui c'était plus pour l'aider que comme qui dirait la draguer même si je ne pouvais pas cacher le fait que j'aimerai être à sa place.

La visite finit nous nous séparèrent par équipe. Je n'aimais franchement pas cette endroit, de plus une odeur que je ne saurai qualifié aussi faible soit-elle me rendait malade.....

Raimei:

_Dit grande sœur tu n'aurais pas vu Kyrie?_

Je me retourna pour voir qui m'avait interpeller, c'était une petite fille fantôme. Derrière elle se trouvait un petit garçon lui aussi fantôme.

_Grande sœur aurais-tu Kyrie? me demanda de nouveau la petite._

-Qui est Kyrie ?l'interrogea Chika.

-Nôtre amie, lui répondit le petit garçon.

_- A part vous deux et nos amis je n'ai vue personne,commençais-je sur un ton chaleureux, on peut vous aider à la chercher si vous voulez. Moi je m'appelle Raimei et lui c'est Chika et vous c'est comment?_  
_  
-Moi c'est Hiroki! Elle c'est Tsubaki, me répondit le petit garçon. On aimerait vraiment retrouvés Kyrie, si ils l'ont emmenés dans le sous sol, on ne la reverra plus jamais!_

-Oui et en plus quand on passe devant la porte ça sent bizarre! ajouta Tsubaki.

-Tsubaki-chan? Ça sent bizarre comment quand vous passez devant? lui demanda Chika.

Hiroki s'avança aux côtés de Tsubaki en disant:

-Y a une drôle d'odeur métallique quand on passe devant.

- Mais non tu n'y es pas du tout ça sent la rouille! le contre-dit la petite.

Métallique? De la rouille? Ça ne pouvait tout de même pas être l'odeur du ..... A cette pensée Chika et moi nous nous regardèrent. Nous pensions à la même chose. Bon sang qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ici?

Naru:

Nous avions finit d'inspecter les chambres il ne restait plus que les bureaux. L'odeur de tout à l'heure me rendait malade et je n'était pas le seul Lin aussi semblait en souffrir.

L'expression de vos visages me conforte dans mon idée, j'ai bien fais de vous choisir. Vous aussi vous la sentez cette odeur abject mais vous par contre vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Si je vous dis que quand c'est frais il y a une odeur plutôt métallique et quand c'est séché l'odeur est plutôt comme de la rouille à quoi pensez-vous?

Quand elle eut finit tirade, l'identité de l'odeur nous parut évidente c'était du sang.  
_  
-Eh oui, comme vous avez trouvé c'est du sang. Par contre quelque chose me turlupine soit il y a eu un véritable massacre soit quel...._

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir que Lin nous informa que Yasuhara lui avait dit que selon John, Mai avait fait un rêve et s'était réveillée blanche comme un cachet d'aspirine en criant Naru et elle avait filé vers les escalier. Toujours selon John, la porte principal et les fenêtre ne s'ouvre plus. John avait décidé de nous rejoindre. D'ailleurs à peine eut-il finit que la porte s' ouvra sur mon assistante essoufflée et blanche.  
_  
-Naru... étage...possédés..._

Fut tout ce qu'elle eut le temps de dire avant de pousser un cri de douleur. Une paire de bras avait surgit du couleur et commençait à étrangler Mai. A peine avais-je eu le temps de faire un pas qu'un bout de papier traversa la pièce pour se poser sur l'individu derrière Mai. Ce même individu tomba à la renverse sur le dos. Quand à Mai elle tomba au sol à genoux. Lin, le plus proche essaya de l'aider à reprendre son souffle.

Ça ne faisait qu'au plus une heure que nous étions là que nous étions enfermés et que mon assistante s'était fait étranglé. Ça promettais pour la suite des événements....

Mot de moi :) :  
Excusez moi pour le retard, mais mon ordi m'a lâché et comme mes notes ont baissés, c'est limite si mon père m'autorise à sortir de ma chambre donc même si ma mère me prête volontiers son PC quand je lui demande, je peux jamais rester longtemps :s  
Mais grâce à mon frère qui vient de changer de portable, j'ai pu récupéré l'ancien qui a la wi-fi ! (Le htc hero)  
Maintenant je peux poster avec mon téléphone portable!bon c'est galère mais j'men fou :) je mettrais des couleurs quand j'irais sur le pc de ma maman et je posterais le chapitre sur ou . Net je confond tout le temps.

Le prochain quand je peux :) Beezoo . 


End file.
